callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutus (Zombies)
Brutus, referred to within the game files as Cellbreaker, is a special type of enemy on the Zombies map Mob of the Dead and its smaller Grief variant, Cell Block. He spawns in between round 5 and 7 with other zombies, and randomly after that, when the player uses the Mystery Box too much or when the player is present on the Golden Gate Bridge. He is very heavy (as the ground shakes when he runs nearby), deals more damage than an average zombie and has a substantially increased amount of health. When a player shoots off his helmet a loud clatter can be heard indicating his helmet is gone. Appearance Brutus takes the appearance of a heavily-armored prison guard. He wears a large, blood-stained, leather combat vest that covers his torso, with a lamp strapped onto his body, two smoke grenades attached to his vest, one on each side, and a security badge on the left hand side of his vest. He wears large metal platings that cover his lower legs down to his boots, and brown, blood-stained gloves. He also wears what appears to be a riot control helmet with a heavily damaged visor. Underneath his heavy armor, he wears a blue guard uniform with a white shirt and a red tie. Covering his torso, forearms, and lower legs, are several chains and lengths of barbed wire, similar to the other zombies on the map. Brutus can be heard speaking during several easter eggs, such as when obtaining the Golden Spork, and he can also be heard saying some things upon death, such as, “I will be back!” and, “I will be reborn again!” Overview Brutus can spawn at any time (apart from the first few rounds), and he spawns somewhere nearby a player, emitting a loud roar (the same roar George. A. Romero had in Call of the Dead). The sound of a prison cell opening is heard a few seconds before he spawns giving aware players time to prepare for his arrival. When Brutus is near a player, the ground will heavily shake from his footsteps. This shaking is constant per Brutus; such as if two Brutus' spawn, it can lead to the ground appearing to shake twice as much, and so on. The player does not obtain any points for shooting him, although shooting his helmet off will yield 250 points to the player who shot it off, and killing him will yield 750 points to the player who killed him, and 500 points to the other players, assuming they are not down. His helmet can be shot off to allow for headshots, which is by far the most reliable and quickest way to kill him. After losing his helmet, Brutus will stand still for a moment, then set off Smoke Grenades. The smoke lasts for approximately 20 to 30 seconds, and can obscure much of the player's vision. Brutus can occasionally spontaneously disappear, respawning near another player moments later in the same state he was in when he vanished. The Ray Gun Mark II is one of the most effective weapons to use against him, as a typical single headshot with it will shoot off his helmet and kill him. If Brutus passes by a Perk-a-Cola machine, a workbench, the Mystery Box or the plane, he can temporarily disable and lock it from use, but only if it's powered up via afterlife. It can be unlocked for 2000 points, but this amount will increase by 2000 points each time he locks them within a round. He can also destroy all wooden planks on a barrier if he is near one. He will also drop a Power Up upon death. Brutus is unaffected by the automated Acid Trap and Fan Trap and will disable them if he enters their vicinity whilst they are active, meaning they can only be used as a short distraction. He can, however, be killed by the Tower Trap, if he remains within its radius to sustain enough damage. He also destroys the Zombie Shield in one hit. He is also unaffected by the Acid Gat's distracting effects. While on the Golden Gate Bridge, an additional Brutus will spawn every round, with up to four Brutus' at the same time. However, only the first Brutus that appears when arriving on the bridge will drop a power-up. Quotes Achievement/Trophy Making the Rounds (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. Full Lockdown (25 G/ Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, Brutus completes his patrol. Gallery Brutus model BOII.png|Model of Brutus. Note the absence of his helmet. Brutus Helmet model BOII.png|Model of his helmet with a shattered visor. Brutus Mob of the Dead BOII.png|Another view of Brutus. Brutus dying Mob of the Dead BOII.png|A dying Brutus. Brutus close up MotD BOII.jpg|Close up shot of Brutus. Brutus 3rd person view Mob of the Dead BOII.png|Third person view of Brutus. Brutus' club Mob of the dead BOII.png|Brutus' club. Brutus being killed Mob of the dead BOII.png|Brutus being killed. BO4 Brutus.png|Brutus emerges from the Warden's Office in the intro cinematic of Blood of the Dead. Brutus destorys teleport.png|Brutus destroying Primis' exit portal. Brutus dies.png|Brutus dies after destorying Primis' exit portal. Trivia *Sal will occasionally speculate that Brutus is Stanley Ferguson. *Brutus will grunt angrily when affected by the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola. *Brutus is shown in the loading screen. *When shooting his helmet off, Brutus may unpin his Smoke Grenades and the grenades will still be attached to his chains. *Brutus will occasionally hit players with his left hand rather than his club. *While idle, Brutus will tap his club in his left hand or simply stand and look around. If he is alive while all players are on the plane, he will run to the front of the cafeteria before doing the teleport animation. *Insta-Kill does not kill Brutus instantly, but increases damage done to him. *His name may be a reference to the character "Brutus" from the movie , as the movie is also set in a prison during the Great Depression with Brutus being a guard. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Enemies